The Misunderstanding
by Silver-Excalibur
Summary: When you hear weird noises in the Castle that Never Was, it may all be a big misunderstanding, right? AkuRoku and Zemyx.


_**Authors Note:**_ Well Hello, yeah the other story I am going to fix it someday… Anyway I was jut thinking of a funny little one-shot and decided it was kind of late for the holiday, but what the heck, I will post it anyway.

_**Disclaimer**_: HAH you wish. Lol nope I don't own nothin'.

It was a dark and stormy night in the Castle that Never was, and Demyx was on the prowl. He was strictly set on a mission to Roxas' room. They had some plans to take care of before the others got back from their missions the Superior had assigned earlier.

Along the way many never usually questioned Demyx's bubbliness, but tonight he was a little more nervous than usual. It either was from nerves of doing something together with Roxas, or being caught.

Ha had been out buying the supplies for tonight during the day as to not hinder suspicion. Though many were already a little worried, actually not at all, but to Demyx walking down the hall, it seemed like everyone was staring at him.

The lights were dim and it was raining slightly outside, but the sound calmed Roxas' nerves. He really just wanted to get this over with, he had other things to do, but Demyx insisted doing it tonight for Axel was gone and couldn't bug Roxas and Demyx when they were busy preparing.

He breathed in and let out a shaky sigh when he heard a soft knock on the door. Questioning this for he knew that Demyx would normally just burst in, or ninja in like he always does.

Roxas rose and opened the door to reveal a very nervous and slightly shaky Demyx. He raised a questioning eyebrow. Demyx just looked up at him, visions of embarrassment, and determination flashed across his eyes. Roxas knew it was on.

As soon as the door shut they both burst into laughter. Demyx and Roxas' frightened demeanor was long gone and they just rolled on the floor laughing away.

"Demyx, that was horrible, don't do that again, you scared me. Are you really okay though?" Demyx stopped laughing and looked up at Roxas, who did look a little concerned.

"Oh… Sorry yeah I'm fine, just I am a little nervous, this is my first time and all." Demyx looked some what of a hopeless puppy, it was cute.

Roxas smiled. "Don't worry Demyx it is my first time too, Axel and I haven't done it yet."

Demyx smirked mischievously up at Roxas. "Well then, wo'nt this be a treat."

Roxas grinned as well and dumped the many different instruments onto the floor then looked over at Demyx. "Yeah let's do this."

And so it began….

On the other side of town, in Twilight Town to be precise Axel and Zexion were fighting of the many heartless that had just so happened to pop up out of no where.

When the fighting got to the peak of breaking, the two nobodies quickly jumped back and took a two minute breather.

"We should hurry." Axel passed a glance at Zexion, who was out of breath but still could look like he never broke a sweat. Axel was envious, well sometimes…

"Why, may I ask, do we need to hurry number XIII?" Zexion shared a brief glance at Axel then skimmed through his Lexicon for another good charm to use against the heartless.

"I don't know I just have this bad feeling in my gut, and I'm hungry." Axel just grinned then jumped back out and started slashing and yelling comments about burning and fire.

Zexion just shook his head. "Typical Axel. Hmm, I am a bit hungry as well." So he took off as well and began to attack with a multiple of his clones.

They finished the job soon after and walked into a dark alleyway to go back to the Superior's office to give a full report.

"Hello." The superior had his hands folded and his yellow piercing eyes were staring at Axel in particular. Said red-head gulped slightly.

"Hello Superior, we finished today's assignments, here's the report." Zexion passed his in as well and left without another word.

After walking out Zexion took a right and went down to Demyx's room. Axel went right as well but passed him to go down to Roxas' room. When he got there, the unmentionable sound he heard were, well, unmentionable.

There were moans and groans, and it sounded as if someone was in there with Roxas, but who?

"Aw Demyx.. Ow, not so hard, you already broke two, I only have one left."

"Holy Flaming Fu-"

"Axel!" Said nobody turned around with a pained expression with small ears about ready to fall. His hands were over his mouth and he slumped to the floor, but surprisingly not making a loud noise.

Zexion gave a questioning eyebrow raise and looks at Roxas' door. Thinking that whatever was behind the door was what caused Axel to show emotion other than anger and conceitedness. Being as stealthy as he could he stood beside Axel and pushed his ear against the door.

"Roxas here let me help you put it in."

"No Demyx I can do it myself."

"That pout wont work on me."

"Damn, well what about if I used this."

"Roxas, that's kinky."

"No, it will just help get it in there faster."

Zexion leaned off the door, face flushed and head down, and fell down the door next to Axel and looked over at him and nodded his head.

"What the hell do you think they are doing in there?" Axel almost didn't want to have an answer it was a rhetorical question after all, thank god Zexion was smart and knew so.

"Axel, I can't believe, I thought, and you and me, him, us." He just looked down again and a single tear drop fell.

Now Axel wasn't one for crying, or water for that matter, but it hurt his non-existent heart to see such a stoic man cry.

"We have to get to the bottom of this; we know that Roxas and Demyx had never had a sexual relationship before right? Was there ever a time you noticed looking at each other funny?"

Zexion, still looking very dejected, put his finger on his chin and concentrated, then snapped his fingers.

"At dinner last night, they kept looking at each other, I don't know how but it was constant glances, almost as if.. they… were… ner..vous." The he started to look down again; he held his knees in and wrapped his arms around them.

Axel rubbed the back of his neck, they leaned against the door again just to make sure that their assumed uh assumptions were correct.

"Ow, Demyx it hurts, and it just keeps coming out, I think you went to far."

"No, it will be fine, let me kiss it better."

Axel blushed at that. He looked over at Zexion who supposedly was leaning in to hear to and they just stared at each other for a few minutes till they didn't hear any commotion inside the room. They both looked up to see the doorknob turning, then stop.

"Here, Roxas you still have some whip cream on your cheek, let me lick it off."

"Demyx I'm not a child, I can do it myself."

"No, just let me."

Then another moan was heard.

Both of the men situated on the floor stood up, Axel with a glare that could kill the most innocent of bystanders, and Zexions helpless , never before seen to some, lost puppy face.

The two boys in the room walked out, Roxas had no shirt on, and Demyx was only in his boxers with sweat still rolling down both of their necks.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DONG IN THERE?!?!" If you haven't noticed Axel has blown the top of the non-microwavable plastic container.

Said two looked up, almost guiltily, and sheepishly rubbed the back of their necks.

"We…well you see, me and Demyx were in my room, doing stuff." Roxas' fatal attempt to lift the seventy billion ton tension in the air.

"Well no shit Sherlock, but what the hell who were you two doing?!?" Zexion was still staring at Demyx pleading for an answer, but none was to come from our poor musician.

"I heard weird moaning noises and it sounded like you two were having a good time, Demyx?"

Demyx smiled up and Zexion and frowned largely when he noticed the confused and heartbroken look on his face.

Zexion, why, what, are you crying? ZEXY!!" Demyx leapt forward and to tried to grab onto him but failed miserably and fell on his face.

Zexion would have been flushed from the absence of clothes on Demyx but that surprisingly had no effect on either on the males.

Roxas looked at Axel a little confused. "Of course we had fun; we have been planning this for…"

"Roxas! Shh." Demyx had leapt up and grabbed over his mouth and leaned close to his ear. Axel growled, and Roxas still looked very confused.

"Don't tell them about what we did tonight they don't need to know."

"Don't need to know my ass, I will set you on fire number IX if you don't tell me what the hell you were doing to my Roxas in his own bedroom?!?" Axel growled again.

"_Your_ Roxas?" Roxas than became quite angry, so him and Axel had a staring contest, from either side of the room that is.

Zexion got up and began to walk over to Roxas' door and slowly went to grab the handle but Demyx stopped him. He looked up, a little taken back.

"Don't go in there, it is a complete mess." Axel took this moment to make a crude remark.

"Clearly, after what I heard." Then he went back to staring at Roxas, but he had disappeared. Feeling stupid he looked around to find him standing next to Demyx at the front of the door.

Axel, for the third time glared and growled, what a multi-tasker!

"So this is the path you have chosen, huh, well fine, come on Zexion lets go to the library or something…"

Both men walked off, clearly not understanding the other two's true intentions, how naïve…

Later that night, after Demyx and Roxas, in separate rooms, got dressed up they both took what they were working on and walked out into the living room where Axel and Zexion were, you guessed it, sulking. (A/n: Really long sentence… :P)

"Ok you ready Roxas?"

"Yeah"

"Hmm, okay, one, two, three."

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" They smiled and looked at the two dumb founded blobs of nothingness sitting on couch.

Said two blobs looked at the two boys, then at each other, and ot became routine until Roxas finally spoke up.

"Umm you guys are supposed to say, 'Oh how lovely', then get up and kiss us or something." Roxas blushed.

Then it hit them, like lighting to a tree during a thunderstorm, like being impaled with a snow ball when you really didn't want to be impaled with a snow ball, like, like, well yah you get the picture.

"Wait, so that is what you two were doing in Roxas' room earlier?!?!" Axel was beyond anger, just peer confusion.

"That explains a lot…" Zexion gave a small smile.

"What did you guys think we were doing?" Demyx still held the pumpkin him ad Roxas had carved of their beloved ones. Axel was on Roxas', of course, and Demyx had carved out Zexion. They looked quite good in Zexion's opinion.

They answered simultaneously.

"Sex."

Then it was there turn to look at each other. Then all four broke out into laughter.

"Wow, are you serious?, your such and idiot Axel." Roxas had sat down next to Axel and was crying into his shoulder from laughing so hard.

"Is that why you were in tears? I'm sorry Zexy, but you guys are hilarious!" Demyx hugged the little blunette and smiled into his hair.

Axel leaned down and lightly kissed Roxas on the forehead. "Well happy Halloween, it will surely been to remember." He smiled turned into a smirk and he picked up Roxas bridal style and headed towards his room and both were laughing the whole way.

"I really am sorry Zexy, will you ever forgive me?" Demyx pouted and stared puppy dog status up at Zexion, who Demyx knew couldn't resist.

"Well as long as I can top" Zexion blushed and looked down, but had a small smirk gracing his face.

"Oh course silly." Demyx grabbed his hand and they ran off to the black abyss, since it was about one minute till the end of Halloween.

Pumpkins forgotten as the wonderful, well to some, sounds filled the Castle that Never Was.

The End…..

Author's Note: Wow lol. That story has been in my head for ages. Did you guess it before the ending, if you are still unsure that is my bad not yours. Okay well it may be yours, idiot, haha Just Kidding. :D

If there are any mistakes than yeah, normally when I write I don't go back and re-read it, lazy ass I am. Anyway if there are, just change it when you read it, or review to tell me of my mistakes. Sweet!

-Silver ^^


End file.
